Dreamtalia
by Mangetsuko
Summary: (Let's play de Kyokoon64, qui est une des créatrices du jeu). Après avoir échappé aux Alliés grâce à Allemagne, Italie s'endort dans son lit et rejoint un merveilleux rêve. Dans la réalité, lui, Canada et Autriche ont sombré dans le coma à cause d'une étrange créature, un Faucherêve. [Résumé complet à l'intérieur]
1. Prologue

**Dreamtalia FR**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Horreur, Amitié, Aventure et Tragédie**

 **Chapitres : aucune idée ^^'**

 **Personnages Principaux : Allemagne, Angleterre, Japon, Italie**

 **Résumé : (Let's play de Kyokoon64, qui est une des créatrices du jeu). Après avoir échappé aux Alliés grâce à Allemagne, Italie s'endort dans son lit et rejoint un merveilleux rêve. Dans la réalité, lui, Canada et Autriche ont sombré dans le coma à cause d'une étrange créature, un Faucherêve. Les Alliés et l'Axe devront s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de leurs camarades, et surtout s'unir pour les sauver d'une mort certaine.**

 **Discla imer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Note : Donc, heu... vii, je sais que j'ai dit que je me consacrerai à HetaOni mais il y a déjà plusieurs fics à ce sujet, en anglais comme en français alors qu'il n'y en a qu'une en anglais sur Dreamtalia, donc...**

 **Aussi, toujours attention à mon amour pour le gore (surtout qu'il y a vraiment des passages gores dans ce jeu)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Les humains disent toujours qu'ils devraient être prudents à propos de ce qu'ils souhaitent..._

 _Parce que cela pourrait se réaliser..._

 _Mais quel serait le problème si les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ? Est-ce que tout le monde ne serait pas heureux, alors ?_

 _Oui, ce ne serait pas mauvais... n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les humains sont si stupides~~_

 _Hey..._

 _Viens..._

 _Viens à moi, doux ami..._

 _Je vais te montrer un tout nouveau monde, d'où tu ne voudras plus jamais partir..._

 _Ehehehee~_

* * *

"Sur l'eau calme voguant sans trêve...  
Dans l'éclat du jour qui s'achève...  
Qu'est notre vie, sinon un rêve ?"

 _Lewis Carroll, Alice au Pays des Merveilles_

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, c'est très court mais le premier chapitre doit arriver dans quelques heures et il est trèèèès long °W° chuis fière de moi~**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Dreamtalia FR**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Horreur, Amitié, Aventure et Tragédie**

 **Chapitres : aucune idée ^^'**

 **Personnages Principaux : Allemagne, Angleterre, Japon, Italie**

 **Résumé : (Let's play de Kyokoon64, qui est une des créatrices du jeu). Après avoir échappé aux Alliés grâce à Allemagne, Italie s'endort dans son lit et rejoint un merveilleux rêve. Dans la réalité, lui, Canada et Autriche ont sombré dans le coma à cause d'une étrange créature, un Faucherêve. Les Alliés et l'Axe devront s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de leurs camarades, et surtout s'unir pour les sauver d'une mort certaine.**

 **Discla imer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Note : Vu le très court prologue, je poste la chapitre 1 très tôt ! ^^**

 **Enjoy~ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« Vee~~ Une autre journée d'entraînement, phew !Je ne comprend pas comment Allemagne est capable de faire ça autant de fois par jour! s'exclama Italie en rentrant dans sa chambre, veeee... je pourrais juste m'écrouler et... »

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose était étrange. L'odeur lui paraissait familière. Il huma l'air un instant.

« Est-ce que c'est des pastas que je sens? se demanda-t-il à haute voix. »

Avant tout autre chose, il alla ouvrir un coffre rouge à sa droite, et découvrit 100Heta cachés à l'intérieur. Puis il s'approcha de la porte, cherchant à savoir si Allemagne avait remarqué son absence.

« Italiiiiee ! Où es-tu encore, en train de te relâcher !? Retourne t'entraîner ! »

Le crie fit sursauter l'italien, bien qu'il ne soit pas surprit qu'Allemagne soit en colère contre lui pour s'être échapper de l'entraînement.

« Ve ! Je ne veux pas faire face à Allemagne tout de suite... Peut-être que je devrais prendre l'autre chemin vers la sortie, se dit-il en s'approchant d'une des fenêtres. En route!~ »

Sous la-dite fenêtre se trouvait une grande vigne solidement accrochée au mur qui lui permit d'atteindre le sol sans se blesser.

« Il doit y avoir des pasta par ici~ »

Il partit donc à la recherche de ses précieuses regarda attentivement dans la portion de jardin où il était et, ne trouvant rien, il alla vers la droite, où se situait le portail d'un côté et l'entrée de la maison de son ami de l'autre. Il s'approcha doucement de cette dernière.

« Ve... Allemagne est toujours à l'intérieur, fit-il devant la porte, et je n'ai pas encore trouvé les pasta... »

Puis, il alla vers le portail et huma l'air pour chercher d'où venait la délicieuse odeur.

« Non, marmonna-t-il une fois devant le portail, je suis sûr que cela vient de quelque part autour de la maison. »

Il partit donc dans la direction opposée de la où il venait, empruntant un pont de bois pour traverser le petit lac. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, il vit quelque chose de brillant un peu plus loin au bord du lac. Il s'approcha et obtint 100Heta ! Il alla ensuite dans l'arrière-cour, ne trouvant toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait, et s'avança vers un panneau de bois planter devant le jardin couvert de légumes.

 _« Ne pas marcher sur les légumes. »_

Il s'approcha ensuite d'une caisse en bois.

« Seulement des tomates ici. »

Il repartit en direction de son point de départ et décida de s'enfoncer dans la forêt entourant la maison d'Allemagne. Il suivit le chemin de terre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que...

« Ooh ! C'est ici ! Je savais que je les trouverais! S'exclama-t-il. »

Il ramassa l'assiette et se mit à déguster ses délicieuses pasta.

« Le voilà ! Attrapons-le! chuchota une voix.

– Ssh, recule-toi, nous ne pouvons pas nous précipiter aussi rapidement ! »

Italie leva la tête de son assiette, pensant avoir entendu quelque chose.

« … ? Oh, hey bien, mangeaons ! _Buon appetito !_ »

« …

…

…

… MAINTENANT ! »

Soudain, Amérique et Angleterre s'élancèrent hors de leur cachettes...

« UWAH! cria Italie en lâchant l'assiette, ALLEM- »

et ils frappèrent le châtain à la tête, le faisant s'évanouir.

* * *

« Hey bien, il semble qu'Italie ait disparu pendant l'entraînement de nouveau, je ferais mieux d'aller l'attraper. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Sérieusement, où a-t-il bien pu aller ? »

Il partit donc à la recherche de son petit a- je veux dire, de son meilleurs ami. Il fit le tour du jardin, prenant sans le savoir, le même chemin que le plus petit, avant de, lui aussi, s'aventurer dans la forêt.

« Hey bien... Cela sent les pâtes ici, mais pas d'Italie. Hm... L'odeur est fraîche. Il était ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. Où est-il allé !? »

Il se décida à chercher un quelconque indice dans la petite clairière.

« ... »

Et enfin, il le trouva.

« … !? Ce sont les lunettes d'Amérique ! Agh. Il semble qu'Italie a été capturé à nouveau. Quand ce garçon va-t-il apprendre à faire attention aux choses étranges. »

Il s'avança vers un autre chemin de terre partant plus profondément dans la forêt.

« Ils doivent être partis par ce chemin. »

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !_

« Oh hey ! Qui c'est ? On est un peu occupés pour le moment! fit Amérique en s'approchant de la porte... »

Qu'il se prit en pleine figure, l'expulsant à quelques mètres de là pour ce retrouver face à un Allemand en colère.

« Whoa ! Hey, man-

– Bien sûr. Les Alliés. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à vous plus tôt ?

– Attend, wha- oh hey mes lunettes de rechanges ! Je me demandait où elles étaient ! »

Allemagne s'avança dans le hall d'entrée, furieux.

« Où est-il !? Je sais que vous avez Italie. »

Amérique eut l'air surpris pendant un instant, puis :

« Ha ha ha ha ! Je savais que le plan d'Angleterre était trop évident pour laisser une trace ! Attrape-le, Alpha ! »

Soudain, le chien d'Amérique surgit entre ce dernier et l'allemand.

« Tch. Tu préfères envoyer ton chien après moi ? Bien alors. **Torture !** »

Avec son fouet, il attaqua alors la bête qui se jeta sur lui, la blessant suffisamment pour la faire reculer avant de lui donner quelques coups bien placés qui la mirent K.O. (Et permirent à Allemagne de gagner 70 points d'expérience et 200Heta).

« Alpha ! Sale bâtard sans cœur ! Je t'aurai pour ce coup-là !

– Arrête tes _Blödsinn_ et emmène-moi juste où est Italie !

– … Si c'est ce que tu veux, sourit-il.

– Que- ! »

Il ressenti une vive douleur à la tête, puis le noir.

* * *

 _« …_

… _Allemagne !..._

… _Allemagne !... »_

Allemagne se réveilla au son d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien... enfermé dans une cellule.

« Uuuugh... fit-il.

– Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que cela marcherait, dit calmement Angleterre à Amérique de l'autre côté des barreaux.

– Je suppose que oui ! Ahahaha! rit ce dernier. »

Puis Angleterre s'éloigna vers la sortie, Amérique suivant derrière. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant la porte, se retourna et dit à Allemagne :

« … Tu payes les factures du vétérinaire pour mon chien. »

Puis il sortit.

« … Est-ce que tout vas bien, captain? demanda Italie.

– Ugh. Ma tête me fait un peu mal, mais c'est à peu près tout. Toi ?

– Ma tête me fait mal aussi... Ils m'ont laissé seul ici. Je suis tellement désolé, Allemagne.

– C'est bon. Notre principale priorité est de simplement sortir d'ici de ce pas avant que ces deux soient de retour. Aide-moi à trouver une sortie, ordonna-t-il à l'italien en se dirigeant vers le mur du fond. »

Italie alla voir quelques objets se trouvant dans un coin de la cellule.

« Juste des meubles pourris, rien à voir ici. »

Il s'avança ensuite vers les barreaux et la porte en métal.

« Ces barres sont faîtes en acier. Elles sont trop solides, même pour Allemagne. »

Il se dirigea alors vers les deux couches à même le sol.

« Un lit mal fait... Ew ! J'ai écrasé un cafard ! »

Il s'éloigna des lits pour aller vers le mur en face des bars d'acier. Il y avait un petit trou au bas de celui-ci.

« Le mur est épais et fait en pierre brute. Je parie que même une grenade ne pourrait pas le faire sauter. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna du mur en direction du centre de la cellule.

« On dirait que je ne peux pas trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Il regarda alors son ami faire quelque chose face au mur et dos à la porte.

« … Bien qu'il semble avoir tout géré là-bas. »

Il partit s'allonger sur une des couches (celle où il n'avait pas vu le cafard).

« C'est l'heure d'une siesta, ve~ »

* * *

…

 _Ah... ma tête me fait tellement mal..._

 _Peut-être que je peux juste endormir la douleur..._

 _Après tout, on ne peux pas sentir la douleur dans nos rêves !_

* * *

 _Italie se réveilla au bord d'un immense lac d'eau pure. Il y faisait agréablement chaud, l'herbe était fraîche et confortable, les fleurs dégageaient une odeur exquise et brillaient de toutes les couleurs, le ciel était d'un bleu parfais sans aucun nuage. ll se leva doucement, appréciant ce merveilleux endroit, et observa les alentours._

 _« Ah... tellement jolie... »_

 _Il marcha quelques mètres, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier la brise qui caressait sa peau._

 _« Italie! fit une voix familière._

– _Hm ?_

– _Italie, viens par ici ! »_

 _Se demandant à qui appartenait la voix, le châtain se dirigea vers elle, contemplant la vue de toutes ces belles plantes et des papillons colorés. Sur son chemin, il vit un majestueux arbre sans doutes centenaire. Il s'en approcha._

 _« Italie!~ Tu l'as fait~_

– _Bien sûr que je l'ai fait ! Je ne voulais pas manquer ça ! »_

 _Il vit alors Allemagne s'approcher de lui, un inhabituel sourire aux lèvres et un regard tendre tout aussi inhabituel... mais cela était loin d'être désagréable. Il remarqua aussi que ses yeux semblaient turquoises au lieu de leur couleur azur coutumière._

 _« J'avais tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas~_

– _Non-sens, captain !_

– _Tu sais, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça... M'appeler juste Allemagne est suffisant !_

– _Ehehe. Comme tu veux, Allemagne ! »_

« Ve... Il est réellement en train de sourire pour une fois... »

 _« Mmmh~ Hey, j'ai une idée, allons faire quelque chose ensemble ! Tu sais, comme des amis font !_

– _Oh ? Comme quoi ?_

– _Hey bien, ça dépend de ce que TU veux faire. On peut parler de pâtes, ou de pizza, ou d'art, ou aller nager, ou n'importe quoi~_

– _Ooh ! Nager semble amusant ! On devrait faire ça !_

– _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »_

 _Et Allemagne s'éloigna, dépassant l'arbre, pour se retrouver au bord de l'eau qui semblait entourer l'endroit._

« Ah... Ça fait vraiment trop longtemps depuis que je l'ai vu heureux comme ça~ Ou... heureux du tout. »

 _Il partit rejoindre son ami sur la berge._

 _« Comment est l'eau ?_

– _Parfaite !_

– _Hourra ! »_

 _Il se recula rapidement._

 _« Allemagne, fais-moi un câlin! cria-t-il en se jetant sur lui. »_

* * *

… _!_

 _Je..._

 _Je ne peux pas respirer..._

* * *

« Ah... Ack ! »

Le châtain se leva brusquement du lit, une quinte de toux le prenant.

« Finalement, tu te réveilles. Le tunnel est près. »

Puis Allemagne marcha vers le mur opposé aux barreaux où se trouvait effectivement un tunnel. Cela devait être ce qu'il faisait contre le mur, tout à l'heure.

 _«_ _Hm ? Son bac d'eau est vide... il doit l'avoir versé sur ma tête pour me réveiller. »_

Il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

« Ah ! Vraiment désolé, Allemagne ! J'étais juste tellement fatigué et-

– Sssh. Allons-y.

– … Oui, monsieur... »

* * *

« Vee, c'était épuisant ! Je suis bien content qu'on soit partis~ Par contre, maintenant j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de dormir, annonça Italie en rentrant dans sa chambre. »

Il s'approcha de son lit et se dit tout haut :

« C'est mon lit. Quand j'ai peur ou que je me sens seul, je me glisse habituellement dans celui d'Allemagne, mais aujourd'hui je me sens tellement épuisé que je pourrais dormir seul pendant des jours ! »

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il s'éloigna du lit et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir, de l'autre côté de la petite bibliothèque à gauche de son lit.

« Je suis très séduisant, se sourit-il. »

Il se regarda un instant, mais soudain son sourire se transforma en une grimace surprise.

« … ! »

Il se recula brusquement, et une sorte d'Allemagne fantomatique apparu dans le miroir et en sortit.

« A... Allemagne ?

– …

– Je ne peux pas t'entendre. Voyons si je peux lire sur tes lèvres.

– ... »

Le « fantôme » fit quelques pas vers Italie puis tourna et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Tu... veux que j'aille au lit ? Okay ! »

 _« Tout ça est tellement amusant, je me demande si je suis endormi en ce moment! pensa-t-il en se dirigea vers son lit. »_

Il ferma les yeux, et ne pu donc pas voir « Allemagne » se transformer en une terrifiante ombre noire s'approchant de lui.

* * *

 _«_ _C'est dure de respirer ici... »_

 _« … Hm?f it Allemagne en se redressant. »_

 _Il se trouvait sans le savoir au même endroit_ _paradisiaque_ _dont avait rêvé son ami._

 _« … Italie ?demanda-t-il en voyant une silhouette de dos ressemblant au châtain._

– …

– … _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _...Tu ne veux pas de moi... murmura la silhouette en s'éloignant vers l'arbre._

– _Tch. Italie ! Attend ! »_

 _Il couru après la silhouette, se demandant pourquoi son ami agissait-il aussi bizarrement._

 _« … Italie ?_

– _... »_

 _La silhouette se retourna. Il ressemblait à Italie, mais son bras droit, une partie de son torse et le côté gauche de son visage était complètement noir, son grand sourire montrait ses dents aussi pointu que celle d'un requin_ _ **(1)**_ _et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur turquoise qui rendait cette_ _chose encore plus effrayante !_

 _« qUElqUe cHoSE nE VaS pAS, CapTaIN ? »_

* * *

« WOARGH ! hurla Allemagne en se réveillant tandis qu'il sautait hors de son lit le souffle court. »

Il reprit lentement sa respiration.

« … Ah... Juste un cauchemar... C'est un étrange cauchemar. »

Il essaya de se rassurer mais quelque chose le dérangeait toujours.

« … Hmm... Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier si Italie va bien. »

Avant cela, il se dirigea vers un coffre en bois et y trouva des Pasta, en deux exemplaires. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Italie, à côté de la sienne, et marcha jusqu'à son lit.

« … Oh, il est endormi. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le déranger, il a vécu beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui. »

Il l'observa un instant, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« ... »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait un problème. Il retourna au chevet de son crush- er, ami.

« …

– … son pouls est lent... presque comme... ! Italie ! »

Allemagne prit Italie par les épaules et le secoua pour le réveiller. Il le secoua de plus en plus fort.

Mais Italie ne réagissait pas.

« …

– Italie ! Réveille-toi immédiatement ! »

Il le gifla, mais toujours aucune réaction.

« Ah, comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour le laisser aller au lit avec une commotion cérébrale ! Que devrais-je faire maintenant ? Je n'ai pas encore lu un manuel sur les comas ! Grah ! C'est entièrement la faute de ces deux ! Cet Angleterre connaît probablement des techniques de guérison, je vais lui faire s'occuper de ça ! »

* * *

« Ils doivent être ici, quelque part, se dit Allemagne à voix haute en entrant chez Amérique. »

Il avait trois possibilités : un couloir à droite, un en face et un à gauche. Il partit à droite, monta des escaliers et rentra dans ce qui semblait être une chambre au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grande table. Il s'en approcha et regarda le livre ouvert en face de lui.

Un livre écrit dans un langage inconnu. Probablement un venant de la bibliothèque d'Angleterre.

« Je me demande pourquoi il a déménagé chez Amérique, cependant. »

Il ouvrit ensuite un petit coffre rouge et doré se trouvant à côté du livre et trouva une bouteille de Bordeaux qu'il prit avec lui.

Après cela, il redescendit les escaliers et continua à leur droite. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une cuisine avec un couloir à droite qui s'avéra être le garde-manger. Il s'approcha d'une jar qui semblait contenir quelque chose : 100Heta !

Il marcha ensuite vers des bouteilles de vin venant de France. Il devait les avoir offertes comme un cadeau.

 _«_ _… Je suppose qu'en prendre une ne fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas? pensa Allemagne. »_

Il récupéra doc une autre bouteille de Bordeaux, avant de repartir dans le hall d'entrée. Il prit cette fois le couloir central et arriva dans une sorte de grande salle à manger avec une énorme table entourée de canapés, un piano près d'une fenêtre à gauche et un téléphone à droite. Il se dirigea d'ailleurs vers la porte à sa droite.

 _« Ils sont là. »_

Effectivement, Amérique et Angleterre se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la porte en bas d'autres escaliers.

« Je te dis que c'est sorti tout droit de nulle part! s'exclama Amérique alors que lui et Angleterre ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué l'intrus.

– Calme-toi, Amérique. Il va aller bien. »

 _«_ _Ils doivent toujours être en train de parler de ce chien. Je ne pense pas l'avoir frappé si fort, cependant. »_

« Canada ne s'endort JAMAIS sur moi ! Et il l'a fait ! Et je ne peux pas le réveiller non plus, il est juste mort au yeux du monde !

– Hmm... Cela semble étrange... Les comas soudain ne sont pas exactement normaux. »

 _« … Quoi ? »_

« Je suis juste... Vraiment inquiet, souffla Amérique.

– Je le sais. Allons le voir, peut-être que je peux comprendre la racine du problème. »

Puis, les deux montèrent les escaliers, sans doute en direction de la chambre de Canada.

 _« …_ _Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas derrière ça, après tout. Hmm... Je vais aller voir Bruder, peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire. »_

* * *

« Je n'ai rien fais ! Arrête de piquer une crise! s'écria Prusse.

– Renverser du thé sur mon nouveau tapis est certainement "quelque chose", siffla Autriche.

– Goooooott, tu es un tel pleurnicheur !

– Parce que tu as ruiné mon tapis !

– Pas mon problème ! KESESESE !

– Haa, grands dieux... »

 _Knock Knock Knock_

« Ah, un visiteur ! s'exclama Prusse. »

Il alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver son jeune frère de l'autre côté.

« Aaaah ! West ! Quel parfait timing !

– _Guten Tag_ , Bruder, Autriche.

– Mh, répondit ce dernier.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans les parages? demanda l'albinos.

– Italie est tombé malade, je suis juste... venu pour des conseils.

– Malade ? Comme quoi ? Il a attrapé un rhume ou quelque chose ? Fais lui simplement un peu de soupe !

– Non, il est dans le coma.

– WHAT ?! hurla Prusse.

– Et tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'hôpital? demanda Autriche.

– …

– … Tu l'as fait, n'est-ce pas ?

– … Je n'ai pas lu de manuel sur ça !

– WEEEST !

– Espèce d'idiot. Tu dois...

– … Oui, Autriche ?

– Jeune Maître ?

– Tu dois... jusss... »

Il tomba au sol.

« HEY ! s'exclama Prusse. »

Les deux frères coururent à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien ?! Jeune Maître ?!

– … Son rythme cardiaque baisse rapidement, souffla le blond inquiet.

– Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Réveille-toi ! cria l'aîné, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

– Je ne sais pas, il est juste... tombé dans le coma sans avertissement.

– Ce n'est pas censé arriver ! paniqua Prusse.

– … Cela se produit encore.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?!

– Je dois aller voir Angleterre. Reste ici avec Autriche, ordonna Allemagne avant de se précipiter chez Angleterre.

– West ! Attend ! Ne me laisse pas seul !… Maintenant... Que dois-je faire avec le corps du Jeune Maître. Hm...

* * *

« Ce n'est pas normal... marmonna Angleterre, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être... Je jure que j'ai déjà vu cela arriver avant... »

Brusquemen,t Allemagne entra dans la grande salle à manger en criant :

« Angleterre !

– Ah ! C'est quoi ce- comment es-tu sorti ?!

– Es-tu celui derrière le fait que tout le monde tombe soudainement dans le coma ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Wait- tu sais pour les comas ?

– Italie et Autriche sont récemment tombés dans un, c'est arrivé à Autriche juste devant moi.

– … C'est mauvais.

– Comme c'est étonnant.

– Je ne comprend pas, ces personnes n'ont rien en commun, pourquoi cela se produit-il? se demanda-t-il en ignorant le plus jeune.

– Qui d'autre est malade ?

– Hey bien, personne encore mais- attend, pourquoi est-ce que je te dis tout ça ?! »

Il s'avança vers Allemagne, les deux n'étant plus séparés que par l'étroite table.

« Je devrais te remettre dans ta cellule! cria l'anglais.

– Dis-m'en plus ! Si mes alliés sont en danger, je dois savoir quel est le problème! répliqua son cadet.

– Bloody hell, comme si j'allais le faire, !

– Angleterre, juste dis-lui, fit une voix venant de la porte de droite.

– Quoi? s'étonna le susnommé.

– Quelque chose est définitivement mal avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas le moment de garder des secrets.

– America...

– Danke schön.

– Allemagne, tu as dit qu'Autriche est tombé devant toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il était en train de me réprimander et puis il a juste - piqué du nez et s'est endormi.

– Yeah, Canada m'a fait ça, aussi.

– C'était il y a combien de temps ?

– Environ une heure.

 _« Hmm... C'est à peu près le moment où Italie et moi sommes rentrés à la maison et nous sommes couchés. »_

« Est-ce arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, ou juste à Autriche ? demanda Angleterre.

– Italie est le premier que j'ai découvert dans un état comateux, mais j'ai supposé que c'était juste à cause du coup qu'il avait pris à la tête, répondit le germanique.

– C'est un bon point mais je ne pense pas que cela soit la cause du coma.

– Combien de personnes penses-tu que cela affecte ?

– Qui sait ? Il est possible que nous soyons les prochains. »

Un silence tendu suivit la macabre déclaration de l'anglais.

* * *

 **(1) Désolé, ça casse le moment mais en relisant, je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en pensant à Rin de Free! xD Voilà voilà...**


End file.
